An Unlikely Alliance
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: The seekers were an odd bunch, no doubt about it. But they were really not that different from them. Not at all." Response for a bunny issued by Katsuko on the Bunny Farm. Mention of SeekerSlash. A little Humor.


Bunny taken from Katsuko, found in the tf_bunny_farm.

**An Unlikely Alliance**

It was probably a surprising thing to see. For anybody, human or giant metal alien alike. After all, it wasn't everyday that one could behold the sight of two giant seekers carrying a few barrels of oil while several humans hurried after them, rolling their own barrels before them.

But the humans in question had gotten used to it. Some even abandoned their own activities to help, more than willing to help in the task of preparing and distributing it later on.

Several years ago, the sight of giant robots with wings would have had the men scurrying away, trying to get to their weapons as fast as possible. But they had gotten used to them. Even enjoyed their guests. They were a funny bunch, if one took the time to know them.

And they did take the time. What with all the Autobot/Decepticon war going on around them, they were practically living on their base. All the same personel, getting to know each other better, spending time together, eating, sleeping, surviving each day together, and all that other bonding crap.

Then the seekers came. Oh, what a fun day that had been. After a lot of times they had ignored the situation till it was too late, they had learned to react immediately when one spotted oddly coloured F-15s comming their way in large numbers. To react in quickly arming themselves, leaving a message of Teletran-1 for the Autobots to 'move their giant metal asses and come _save them_', then running outside and trying to stay alive for as long as possible.

Imagine their surprise when instead of attacking, the seekers calmly landed and asked to speak with the 'one in charge'. They said they left the Decepticons and were willing to ally themselves with the humans of their air base in exchange for a place to stay.

_/"Are you fucking shitting us?!" Their General had cried, staring at the tri-coloured seeker with a disbelieving expression._

"_I assure you we are not." The transformer said in a calm if scratchy voice. "Due to a certain... situation that arose for us, we are now forced to ask for your help."_

"_Why don't you just go to the Autobots?" One brave soldier asked, shivering visibly when one scarlet 'eye' turned to him._

"_Despite our current situation, we will not join the Autobots. Too much has happened between our two factions for most of it to be ever forgotten, nor ignored. Besides, their 'greater good' means a life of near slavery for us. You'll understand we do not want that."/_

And they had let them stay. When the Autobots had come, they tried to attack the seekers. It was kinda surprising how almost all of them had gathered around two seekers, the tri-coloured one and a bright green one in a tight circle, guns prepared to fire if provoked.

For reasons unknown to them yet, they had been protecting those two.

Prime and the lead seeker had talked after the guns were put away, their General joining them after a few moments of hesitation. An hour later the base's personel had been told that the newly-neutral seekers would be staying with them. In exchange, they would provide protection and help in case of a Decepticon attack.

They had taken over one of the spare hangars, settling in nicely. They had stuck to themselves at first, wary around the humans. It was obvious they didn't know how to act around them (other than trying to squish them). They barely spoke, went outside only to fly and get some oil.

Oh, and how they could fly. It was amazing to watch them, dancing against the sky, playing among the clouds, swirling around each other. It was obvious they loved it.

And the pilots loved flying too. Maybe they had something in common after all.

So the bravest of them had decided to take the chance. When one of the seekers went to get some oil, they had tried to start a conversation. The first few times had been a total bust, the seekers either getting offended and stalking away, or shifting as if in discomfort and making an excuse to leave.

But humanity is a very persistant race once they set a goal for itself. That was the reason why when the seekers went on a flight, three pilots had taken their planes and went for the air.

_/"Yo! Mind if we join?"_

"_Join? As in fly with us?"_

"_Yeah. The sky's big enough to share."_

_A chuckle. "Try to keep up then."/_

And the seekers had slowly left their shell. They had started talking with them, leaving their hangar more often, socializing. The humans had made it a point to learn all their names, and in return the flyers had tried to learn their names.

_/"So, you're Skywarp, that's Thundercracker, Starscream, Sunstorm, Dirge, Thrust... Boy are your names weird."_

"_You're name's Bill, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, that's a weird name to me."_

"_...huh."/_

They had learned a lot about seeker-culture. Military-builts, designed and created with the single purpose to serve the Cybertronian Elite. At one point they had gained a life of their own, growing from mindless drones to thinking machines. They had been prosecuted for that, for being something more than they were supposed to be. Kinda like the slaves on our planet – 'created by God to serve the white race' and all that crap the _masters_ had been spouting to justify what they did.

Them rebelling had started the Great War.

They learned a lot of things about them. They had thought that Decepticons were stone-cold killers, living only for the thrill of taking a live. Turned out that wasn't the case – Acid Storm had the highest amount of dirty jokes of them all, and loved telling them. Starscream was a scientist, and the sight of him walking around the base, looking at rocks as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world quickly became a normal occurence. Skywarp loved pranking everybody, while Dirge enjoyed writing and reading poetry, and Thrust loved turning them into songs he could sing (though he really shouldn't).

Each one was different, each one was unique, even if they all looked a lot alike.

The pilots had even learned the 'rule of the three'.

_/"Everything comes in threes, yah know. Everything important at least."_

"_Sky, clouds, wind."_

"_Sun, planet, moon."_

"_That's why we always go in threes. The trine is a three, and those three are one."_

"_It's the most important thing for us seekers. To be part of a three."_

"_To have a trine to be with, fly with, live with."_

"_Lovalty first to the family, then to the trine. All trines are family."_

"_That's the seeker code."_

"_Something we all live by."_

"_There is nothing more important than my trine."_

"_That's a younglinghood rhyme we learned."_

"_And Thrust, please don't sing it."_

"_Hey, it's a free base."_

"_If you sing, I'm gonna duck you."_

"_It's _deck_, Skywarp. You're gonna deck him."_

"_See, even the fleshy agrees."/_

And considering their new friends were giant talking planes, the pilots themselves learned a thing or two about their own machines too. They were still slightly disbelieving about the seekers finally snapping, and yelling at them for an hour about cleanliness.

_/"Of course it's important! Any minuscule bit of dirt interrupts the proper air flow! The surface needs to be perfectly smooth, otherwise you're paying for it with speed and maneuverability! Do you want to be shot out of the sky cause you want to turn, and you can't because the wings are too dirty to listen?!You can't just hose them down and hope for the best!"/_

It probably wasn't surprising the transformers took it as their job to wash their planes after every mission. The human helping learned quite a lot from the snide remarks about 'half-glitched squishies not even knowing how to take care of planes that are the only thing that kept them in the air' during said activity.

The seekers were an odd bunch, no doubt about it. But they were really not that different from them. Not at all.

And after six months of learning to live together, of forming friendships that seemed rather unlikely, the humans had finally been trusted enough to be told why they left the Decepticon ranks.

Two of them were pregnant.

Well, not technically pregnant. They called it 'bearing a Newspark'. But it was practically the same thing, baby wise. Two being had sex, one ended up carrying a new life, then when the 'baby' was mature enough, 'mommy' gave birth.

Same thing, more or less. Especially when one ended up with a kid to take care of at the end.

Their story was connected to their race's beginning. Seekers had been created for the sole purpose of protecting children of their race. As such they were equipped with a special program – in case of a 'sparkling' being threatened or otherwise in danger, the would react immediately, and do anything to protect it.

It was why they had left the Decepticons. Because two of them had been 'blessed with a Newspark' as they called it, and their former leader, Megatron, had found out about it. And had not been happy.

_/"Two of my flyers, one of them my top flyer is bearing?!"_

"_Yes, Lord Megatron. They're at the beginning of the gestation period."_

"_Good. Then get rid of those parasites. I will not have useless scraplets running around my base. I have enough problems with the Casseticons as it is."_

"_Sir... don't you think it's a bit... harsh? They're Newsparks, first since Cybertron-"_

"_They are _useless_ to me. And I want them terminated, even if you have to poison the seekers to do it!"_

"_...yes, sir."_

_Starscream, who had hidden behind the corner on his way to share the joyous news with their leader, shuddered, one servo resting protectively against his chassis./_

And they had left. Left and came here, to 'other flyers'. They needed a place to stay till the little ones were big enough to travel off world, back to Cybertron. So they came, to one hangar that later on turned to three, one built entirely by the seekers' own hands. They helped the humans, accompanying them on flight and in fights, plucking them right out of the air in case their planes failed to stay in the air.

As weird as it sounds, they had become comrades, even friends.

The same couldn't be said about the Autobots though. Oh sure, there were some that were friendly when they came over 'to check on those Decepticreeps'. Jazz for example seemed to make friends with Thrust, and both could be heard singing loudly (at least Jazz could keep a tune).

_/"Sommmmewheeere over the raaaaainbooooow!!!"_

"_Shut up, shut up, shut UP!!"/_

There was a really big white guy, that changed into a shuttle, that came over often too, talking with Starscream and more than once arguing loudly (or more like Starscream yelling his voice off, and the shuttle taking it with a bowed head, shuffling his giant feet like a scolded child). Prime came several times too, always trying to talk the seekers into joining him.

For some reason, the seekers bearing was a heavily guarded secret when he came for a visit. The transformers themselves were reluctant to say why, only mumbling something about 'wanting to see them grow up'.

The Autobots wouldn't take their kids away from them, right? They were awesome parents, after all. Some of the guys had invited their families over one time, and it had been astounding watching a giant metal alien handling a human baby (so tiny in comparison), as it had been the most normal thing to do. Playing with them, helping to calm them if they cried, rocking them to sleep. They said it was due to their programming recognizing infants as sparklings. That may have been so, but the humans still thought they were doing it because they enjoyed it.

_/"It's kinda freaky how well you handle them. Aren't you afraid you'll squish one?"_

"_As if you would have allowed us to hold one if you were afraid we'd do that."_

"_So... you're just living up to the trust we placed on you?"_

"_No. We are living up to the trust this little one placed on us allowing us to hold it. It's the sparkling that's important, not the parent."/_

Then there were the not so friendly mechs. There were two red ones in particular. Ironhide and a real shorty that wouldn't tell them his name. When they came, the big guy would glare and shift his arms as if he really wanted to grab a gun and start shooting. Then there was the shorty. He didn't only glare – he snarled, growled, said rather cruel things to rile the seekers up. One time, Starscream had talked right back, riling the little piece of shit enough to attack him.

The other seekers hadn't been too happy about that. And the red shit hadn't been by since.

It was good, because the pilots wouldn't be too happy to see him either if he came back. Discriminating asshole. Prime had of course apologised for him, saying things like 'paranoia' and 'they are still a threat to peace' and 'if you would just join to show you aim for the good of all' yada yada yada.

It had been obvious the seekers hadn't attacked him due to strength of will only.

How difficult was it to understand they didn't want to be Autobots? A blind man could see that.

_/"Prime, for the one-hundredth time, we do not want to join your side. We are too different for it to work."_

"_All differences can be overcome, Starscream. We are all Cybertronians after all. If you would just-"_

"_We DO NOT wish to JOIN!!"_

"_Skywarp..."_

"_Oh stuff it, Screamer, he's worse than the Counsil."/_

Eventually Prime had stopped urging them to join, but also stopped visiting altogether. He called from time to time, but it had been a solid four years since he had last come to the base himself.

_/"Good riddance, I say."_

"_Shut up, Dirge."/_

But Prime and the aggressive Autobots were the last thing on their mind since the little ones had arrived.

One day the seekers had all gathered in one of their hangars, and spent days building two human sized frames. A few weeks later, those frames were moving and looking around, making soft noises.

_/"So what are their names? This one kinda looks like a John."_

"_Well, to me he looks like a Nightraid, but I may be mistaken."_

"_Wise ass."_

"_Thank you."/_

The two babies were adorable. Big scarlet eyes, (relatively) tiny arms and legs, little nubs for wings, and those soft trills and cooes they made, kinda like a baby bird. They were awfully smitten with the other seekers, and laughed loudly whenever someone took them into the air (just hovering above ground at first, but they still enjoyed it). Two beautiful bundles of joy.

And boy, did they have lungs. Whenever they cried, it felt as if the whole base shook. But it was still a crying baby, so the pilots would just wear protective ear-plugs, and made fools out of themselves trying to calm the little ones down.

Break-dance worked the best. As did Thrust's singing, for some unknown reason. The kids probably weren't aware what kind of mutilation the mech performed on music. That mech could hit notes unfound on this planet before.

_/"Yah know, Starscream, I bet you can't sing either, with your voice and all. No offence."_

"_None taken. Thankfully I am intelligent enough to know not to make an idiot out of myself."_

"_Thank God for that."/_

But they were worth listening to that unholy racket. Every baby was worth it, even if they were giant robots. And as they grew, their personalities grew as well.

Nightraid loved pranking. Skywarp and Zach had taken the little one under their tutorage, aiming to teach him as many 'awesome pranks' as possible. So far the kid worked as a diversion, but he loved it. That and looking at the results.

Starwing was extremely curious, and it was obvious he inherited his intelligence after his 'mommy'. He would click at nearly everything around him, wanted to touch everything and see how it worked. He even learned to fix what he accidently broke.

The two became the pride of the base. And their biggest secret, cause watching the adult seekers worrying were to hide them in case an Autobot arrived, the humans soon figured out the 'good guys' really could take them away.

Or try to, cause the humans wouldn't allow that to happen.

_/"There's been some rumors about little mechs around here. Have you seen one?"_

"_Nope, can't say we have."_

"_Are you sure? The Decepticons have little mechs in their ranks."_

"_Pretty sure."/_

No kidnapper would get the two on their watch. Especially considering they had recently learned three next seekers were bearing.

_/"Seriously?"_

"_This is wonderful knews. Dirge, Sunstorm, Airfog, congratulations."_

"_Thanks, General."_

"_Indeed. If this continues, we'll need to build another hangar."_

"_Wait, wait, hold up here! You mean you guys were having sex in there?!"_

"_Well, duh."_

"_Shut it, Thrust."/_

It took a little getting used to. But the thought of three new sparklings running around the base wasn't that horrid a thought. Not at all.

"What are you guys doing?" Zach called from his place next to Skywarp.

"Feeding time." George answered, giving the barrel he was pushing a pat.

"I'll help!"

"No, you helped yesterday. Our turn now."

"Yeah!" Frank agreed, shaking a fist at the other.

Zach huffed, and turned back to planning their newest prank with Skywarp, probably trying to talk the seeker into pranking George and Frank.

The two chuckled to themselves, Thundercracker shaking his head at the two. They continued walking towards the hangar, happy clicks and trills greeting them.

Yup. The humans and the seekers were friends now. They lived together, ate together, took care of the little ones together. Sure, the transformers were giant aliens, sure they were sometimes horribly loud, sure they looked scary most of the time.

But they were a fun bunch. The knew a lot of things, each had their own personality, their own likes and dislikes, their own believes. They were great with kids, and came in real handy when the humans were about to die horribly. The humans had gotten used to them and their weird customs, had even started to like them and the differences separating their two races. It was what made them unique.

And when the little ones were big enough, and they and their parents would leave, the base would feel incredibly empty. The human pilots were sure of that.


End file.
